upstarfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Comienzo De Una Historia
Es el primer episodio de la seria Up Star, que cuenta la historia sobre un grupo de seis chicos y un profesor que dedica su tiempo en volver los años de gloria del coro en el liceo, y así los chicos salgan del anonimato. Desarrollo del Episodio Rogelio el profesor de inglés del liceo observa la práctica del team comandado por Ruth Sylvester una despiadada profesora de educación física, luego en el salón de profesores el resto de los profesores hablan sobre la salida del profesor del coro, a lo que Rogelio decide dar de su tiempo para lograr el éxito que tenía cuando él era alumno. En el salón de clases Ashley la chica popular del liceo observa por la ventana junto a su dos secuaces la práctica de tenis en la cual deciden hacerle una broma pesada a dos de las chicas del tenis lanzándole agua cuando salieran de los vestidores. Las chicas mojadas Monserrat Berry y [[Maite Jones corren por los pasillos hasta cuando Monserrat tropieza y cae en los brazos de Nicolás Hudson]] el capitán del equipo de basquetbol y amigo de Monserrat y novio de Ashley. Monserrat le cuenta a Nicolás provocando un poco de furia de él, por lo que confronta a Ashley para que pare con el bulling a su mejor amiga. Criss, Thalía y Nacho los chicos nerd observan la confrontación de Ashley y Nicolás, pero Criss quien está profundamente enamorado de Ashley en secreto encuentra que Nicolás es un troglodita y canta Aunque este con él, su amiga Thalía le recuerda siempre a Criss quien es él y quien es Nicolás en el liceo. Karo una de las secuaces de Ashley]] thumb|Monserrat y Maite conversando en el camarínaudiciona para el team, pero su capitán Justyn la llama sin talento, por lo que ella lo reta a que se lo demuestre, pero este le menciona que tuvieron una relación y él termino mal con ella. Rogelio llama a audición para el coro, pero solo llegan cinco integrantes: Monserrat que sueña con ser una estrella, Maite en busca del amor, [[Criss un nerd, Thalía la campeona de matemáticas y Nacho un chico en silla de ruedas, juntos cantan “” Pero son terribles. Rogelio tras el primer ensayo busca un vocalista masculino para el coro, y es cuando escucha a Nicolás cantar en las duchas y trata de persuadirlo en los castigos de que entre al coro. En el coro Nicolás canta con los chicos You´re the one that i want, donde los hacen mejor y Monserrat se da cuenta que su amigo Nicolás canta y se dispone a conquistarlo. [[Nicolás miente a sus amigos sobre el coro y les menciona que está cuidando a su madre ya que su reputación de chico popular está en juego Rogelio deciden mostrarle la competencia a los chicos y los lleva a ver un ensayo de Bouche Routte los cuales cantan Mercy dejando a los chicos con la boca abierta en la salida del show Nicolás camina por la calle thumb|left|Thalia, Nacho y Criss hablando sobre Ashleyy James el mejor amigo de [[Nicolás y parte del equipo de Basquetbol le lanzan bombas de agua por haberles mentido. Rogelio se entera que será padre y debe buscar una mejor fuente de trabajo por lo que decide dejar el coro, pero Amalia la orientadora y amiga de Rogelio trata de convencerlo de lo contrario. Nicolás vuelve a su vida de chico popular y para darle la bienvenida James encierra a Nacho el chico de la silla de ruedas en un baño quimico para que Nicolás bote el baño, pero Nicolás decide no hacerlo y saca a Nacho del baño y lo lleva al auditorio donde decide volver al coro y los seis chicos cantan Don´t Stop Believing, y Rogelio los observa al final decide quedarse como profesor del coro. Música del Episodio *Run To Me de Double You bailada por el Team White Lyon *Hair / Crazy in Love de Hair / Beyoncé ft. Jay-Z cantada por Nacho Abrahams & Thalía Carry con el Team White Lyon *Aunque Estés Con Él de Luis Fonsi Cantada por Criss Solis *Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat de Guys and Dolls Cantada por el Club Star *You're the One That I Want de Grease cantada por el Club Star *Mercy de Duffy cantada por Bouche Routte *Don't Stop Believin' de Journey cantada por el Club Star Estrellas Invitadas *Tabita Ríos como Amalia Pillsbury *Pamela Figueroa como Lara Mónaco de Rubio *Grecia Sofre como Profesora Marta *Janina Lara como Gracce Jackson *Valentina Flores como Francisca Zugan *Alejandra Améstica como Cristal Soler *Danitza Villarroel como Karo Hummel *Hugo Quintana como Camilo Henríquez *José Campos como James Matamala Curiosidades *El capítulo se llamaría Piloto, pero debido a su cambio en la trama decidieron cambiarle de nombre. *Este episodio da el punto inicial a la trama de Up Star